Untouchable
by GreyVanity
Summary: 'Why is it always Weiss' - A frustrated Pyrrha retires to her room after persuading Jaune to ask Weiss out. She remembers him saying that he liked the girl's singing and decides to give it a try... A quick one-shot about our lovely couple to be.


**Hello Everyone!**

**Grey here with a quick one-shot.**

**Its my first time doing one of these things so I hope it turned out well.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The girl let herself fall into her bed, sinking into the softness of the mattress. She let out a shuddering sigh, breathing hard into her pillow. She was an idiot.<p>

'Practice what you preach, eh?' she muttered.

Why was it Weiss? What did Jaune like about her? If it was the money, well then she had it also. If it was the fame, well then she had it. If it was the looks, then she'd like to think that she had it also. She let out a muffled scream into the pillow, loose strands of hair rubbing roughly against the skin on her face. Weiss could die in hell, she thought, to hell with that snobby girl!

_No, Pyrrha. Don't think like that_, shetold herself. Weiss was a friend, and it wasn't her fault. She felt her eyelids falter, her vision fading as they lulled to a close. The room was dark, all the others were still out at dinner. It was rare for the JNPR dorm to be so quiet, and she welcomed it. The darkness of the room embraced her lovingly. The hazy pool of candle light outside trickled through the door, lapping against the wall. She relished the way the fabric of the bed sheet caressed her cheeks. In this room, on her bed, time seemed to stop. She almost wished that it could. She was almost fine with things the way they were. She was able to see Jaune everyday, they were able to eat lunch under the fountain together, look at the waning stars and the shattered moon each night after training together.

But the thoughts about the dense, blonde boy lingered about in her head like wisps of smoke. Would holding him close feel as comfortable as she felt now?

Her eyes widened as the blush filled her cheeks. She shook her head rapidly this way and that, trying to swat the images away, but it was no use. She was already absolutely smitten with him.

'Why is it Weiss?' she murmured.

'_I mean, have you heard her sing?'_

Pyrrha's eyes flicked open. Jaune had said that, she remembered. Did Weiss ever sing? She had never heard it herself. She thought about the girls nagging, it seemed impossible that that same voice was capable of any musical talent. But Jaune had said that the proud girl could sing. Perhaps that was what he liked in her?

_Singing huh? _She propped her head on her hand, her elbow digging into the pillow, as she thought. It didn't seem too hard, I mean, all she had to do was stretch out a few syllables and change the pitch a bit. She tilted her head, trying to remember the lyrics of some dance song that she had heard long ago. It was a lively song, one that made her want to kick her feet and skip about with the bed sheets wrapped around her hips.

_The clouds and the leaves come out to play,_

_Dancing in the sky with a stilted sway…_

Her voice resonated through the room for a bit before the old wood soaked it up. It wasn't too hard, she thought, even she could do it. Perhaps she should try a more recent song, perhaps the new one by Miko that she kept hearing on Vale Radio recently, 'Angel Lips.'

She opened her mouth, trying to sing the words as they stumbled clumsily into her head.

'Every boy in Vale w-wants my angel lips, Every, guy in town wants my angel h-hips.' She sputtered out the words as remembered them. It sounded more like a broken record player than a song. The girl pulled her pillow tight over her face, whimpering in frustration. She didn't know any songs, combat had been all she had ever known

'Haha, what was that, Pyrrha?'

The red-haired girl froze. Her heart almost stopped in her chest as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She knew the voice, knew it all too well. 'I don't think singing suits you,' said Jaune, walking into the room.

_Why was he here? Wasn't he meant to be still at dinner? _Those were the questions that she desperately wanted to shoot out, but she couldn't. All she could do was clutch tightly onto her pillow, trying to bury her reddened face deeper and deeper into its feathers.

'Pyrrha?' said the boy, confused, 'Is something wrong?' He moved towards the foot of her bed, trying to get a closer look in the darkness.

'Nothing, I-I'm fine,' Pyrrha stammered back, trying to ward off his advance. She couldn't let him see her like this.

She heard the boy scratch his head in confusion. It was a rare sight for him to see the redhead hide herself away on her bed. 'If it's about the singing, don't worry about it,' he said, 'I'm horrible at it too. See?'

Pyrrha tilted her face slightly when she heard that, trying to sneak a peek out of the corner of her eye. She saw the silhouette of the boy sway his hips amidst the candlelight as she began to belt out the lyrics. 'Every boy in Vale wants my angel lips. Every guy in town wants my angel hips.' He stamped his feet to the beat, bobbing his head to the drums that he heard in his head. 'But every guy but you, every guy but you,' he sang, letting the syllables ring.

Pyrrha could only giggle as the boy butchered the song, all the way up onto the chorus.

'So why don't you let me plant my lips on you, ah, why don't you let me give my all to you?' he sang, throwing out his arms like Miko in the music video.

Pyrrha couldn't hold it anymore. She gripped her sides as she keeled over, laughing. 'On Jaune, what was that? I didn't know you like Miko so much?'

The boy turned away, embarrassed. 'Haha, enough laughing. Let's see you do better!' he snapped.

Shock filled Pyrrha's face. 'Why?'

'Because I don't like how I'm the only one making a fool of myself,' he replied, hand digging into his hips.

Pyrrha's eyebrows pressed together, her face forming a stubborn pout. 'Do you really want to see?' she asked.

Jaune only crossed his arms, nodding his head aloofly.

'Fine then,' the girl murmured, frowning, 'but first you need to close your eyes.'

'Wiat, why do I have to…'

'Just close your eyes, Jaune. It's too embarrassing otherwise.'

The blonde haired boy shrugged, following with Pyrrha's demands. He closed his eyes, shifting onto his left leg.

Pyrrha watched carefully, making sure that Jaune was peeking through clenched eyelids. 'Really, close them,' she said, making sure. She heard the boy sigh, seeing his brow relax as he closed his eyes for real. 'Fine, you got me.'

Pyrrha waited a few more seconds, just to be safe. 'I'm going to sing the chorus then,' she said when she was ready.

'Sure, whatever. Just hurry up, will you. Did you forget the lyrics? Here, I'll repeat them. 'So why don't you let me plant my lips on you…'

He stopped suddenly, the words caught in his mouth as he felt something press against his cheek. It was soft, leaving a lingering warmth on his skin. His eyes burst open, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had his suspicion, but he didn't believe it.

'Pyrrha, what did you just…'

His eyes quickly found the girls flushed face in the darkness. He stared wide-eyed as the girl put a finger to her lips. 'Why don't you let me give my all to you?' she sang.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that. It's quite a different style to what I usually write. If you're into something a little darker, then I recommend you check out my main work right now, From Shadows. If you're coming here from my other work, then I hoped you enjoyed this little scenario, hehehe...<strong>

**Anyways, please review if you liked/disliked it.**

**And, as always,**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Grey**


End file.
